


A is for advice

by frijo



Series: 26 letters [1]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/pseuds/frijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile">bcatjr</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A is for advice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bcatjr](http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta.

Magazines are full of it. On finding and keeping a husband. On the perfect meal for thanksgiving. On buying cheaper car insurance. None on convincing a friend to ranch up together though. But what do those magazine people know anyway? Nothing about an embrace up on a mountain on the other side of the country, nothing about messily scribbled postcards, and nothing about the feel of a lanky man crashing into you after four years separation. Yeah, your memories probably hold the best advice. You can only hope the price you have to pay for it won't be too high.


End file.
